


See How The Lilies Grow

by kaithereal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, older Sehun (older than Baekhyun and Jongin), slight psychological factors, warning: mentions of abuse!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaithereal/pseuds/kaithereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin's emotions and ability to love are stripped from him but Baekhyun has always been his safe haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See How The Lilies Grow

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the only angst I've ever truly written. This was also written in the dark days when I used past tense haha. WARNING: there are mentions of abuse in this fic. Also, the warning for graphic mentions of violence is a precaution. The violence in this story does not contain any gore.

“Sehun stop it.”

The younger looked up from his chokehold on Jongin. He eased his grip on the older’s neck and Jongin feebly push him off, gasping for air.

“Now, now Baekhyun, can’t I just play with my favourite brother here?” Sehun punctuated syllable with a harsh shove to Jongin’s head.

“You’re just jealous that they want Jongin instead of you. He’s more useful to them than you’ll ever be.” Baekhyun retorted, seething as he took in Jongin's watery eyes and quivering lips.

Sehun narrowed his eyes at this.

"It’s not like they wanted you either,” he replied venomously as his hands finally left Jongin’s head; attention completely focused on Baekhyun.

Baehyun shrugged. “I’m not the one who is a shame to their family name.”

Sehun scowled. “Just you wait Byun, one day, you won’t be there for his sorry ass…and he won’t be there for yours either.”

With that, Sehun stalked out of the room, leaving an emotional Jongin on the ground and a furious Baekhyun.

 

\--

 

True to Baekhyun’s words, Jongin was one of the 5000 children recruited to join the super army that were destined to end the drawn out war between humanity and the titans that have invaded earth numerous years ago. They boys were harshly trained, built up to be perfect little soldiers. They were physically and mentally enhanced, senses sharpened and great knowledge inserted into their young brains. While they were taught to not feel emotion, however, there was one part of Jongin that he could never let go. Baekhyun.

 

\--

Five days after Jongin’s 23rd birthday, humanity won the battle against the titans, once and for all. The soliders were able to return to their homes although many of them were unwanted by their families. In the army they were turned into mindless droids, killing machines that were void of feelings. Their families had mourned the loss of their humanity long ago and have since moved on. When Jongin returned to his home, he was not greeted with hugs and kisses but with looks of disdain and disapproval.

“Your room is still in the same place,” was all his father said before turning back to the television show he was watching.

Jongin made his way to his room, passing his brother’s room on the way. Sehun had grown up to be a handsome young man, slender body and sharp jawline highlighted by his impeccable fashion sense and stylish hair. His older brother barely glanced at Jongin before turning back to his computer, tapping away at the keyboard in front of him. Jongin didn’t feel any guilt or pain as he settled into his room, he belongs left the way they were since he left the house as a child. As he lay in his bed, a linger thought passed through his mind before he pushed it away.

_I wonder how Baekhyun is doing._

 

\--

It was a summer day, the rays of sun gentle and warm against Jongin’s skin. A delighted laugh resounded behind him and he turned his head to see an excited Baekhyun, holding onto his hat, while the other arm was snug around Jongin’s waist.

“Hold on,” Jongin said before the bicycle went on a slant and Jongin pedalled on an incline up the dirt road.

The grass on either side of the pathway was luscious and green, swaying softly in the breeze. With much effort, Jongin got them safely to the top of the hill and both boys got off the bike. Jongin carefully parked the bike to the side before joining Baekhyun who was admiring the view below. A river was gently flowing to their right while fields upon fields of lilies to their left.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Baekhyun sighed contently.

Jongin smiled and wrapped his arm around the smaller male, softly kissing him on the tip of his nose.

“We can stay here forever.”

 

\--

Jongin woke up with a start, gasping for breath like he did when Sehun "played" with him as a child. He had not felt that way for a very long time. The dream puzzled him as he got ready in the bathroom. After he changed into a fresh pair of clothing, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen table. His family was already there, chattering about mundane things and laughing together. When they saw Jongin walk in, they fell into an uncomfortable silence as Jongin pulled up at seat beside Sehun. They ate quietly, Jongin’s parents glancing at each other from time to time. Jongin tried to make conversation although he knew it was pointless.

“So, what do you study now Sehun?”

“You should already know with those psychic powers of yours.”

Jongin frowned. Yes, it was true that they gave Jongin special abilities at base camp but a part of Jongin still longed to live as a normal human being. He learned his lesson though keeping quiet for the rest of breakfast. As he started to gather up the dirty dishes, Jongin’s parents left the kitchen, muttering something about preparing for work. Sehun stayed behind, watching his brother wash the dishes. He didn’t say anything so Jongin made a second attempt to strike up a conversation.

“So, how’s Baekhyun doing,” he asked casually.

Sehun smirked.

“He’s doing just fine,” he practically purred out.

Suddenly, a strong memory projected itself from Sehun’s mind and startled Jongin.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun stood in the doorway of Jongin’s house high school graduation gown still on his small frame.

“Congratuations on graduating Baekhyun, we’re so proud of you,” Jongin’s parents said, both of them enveloped Baekhyun in a big hug.

Baekhyun lauged. “I couldn’t have done it without your help. You were the parents that I never had and I can’t thank you enough.”

“No need to say that son, we’re glad we could help.”

Jongin’s father ruffled Baekhyun’s hair.

“You stay here with Sehun while we go out and grab some food. This calls for feast,” Jongin’s mother announced. She gave both boys a peck on the cheek before she left the house with her husband. Baekhyun was idly lounging on the couch when Sehun approached him. He ignored him for a while when suddenly, Sehun pushed him down, straddling his shoulders.

“What the hell Sehun, get off,” Baekhyun said annoyed.

Sehun just grinned, a maniacal glint in his eyes.

“Our little Baekhyun,” he cooed.

“Now that little Jonginnie is in the army, there is no one here to stop me from doing this to you.” Swiftly Sehun pinned the rest of Baekhyun’s body down while smothering his face with a pillow.

He felt Baekhyun’s body spasm as he his screams were muffled by the object suffocating him.

“No one will even know what happened. Mom and dad knows you have respiratory problems. They’ll just believe that your lungs failed you,”

Sehun stated smugly, pressing the pillow harder on Baekhyun’s face.

After a few more seconds of struggling, Baekhyun’s body finally went limp, motionless under Sehun.

 

\--

 

Jongin dropped the plate he was holding into the sink, a loud clatter echoing through the silent house.

“You…you monster,” Jongin whispered as anger and pain seared through him like an uncontrollable flame.

Sehun’s eyes narrowed.

“No little brother. I’m not the monster. You are.”

 It was at that moment where Jongin noticed the bouquet of lilies on the counter. There was a small note beside that said:

“ _Flowers for Baekhyun. 6th year anniversary”_

 Jongin let out a pained howl and everything around him spun faster and faster.

Before he blacked out he heard footsteps pounding down the stairs.

“Sehun, what’s happening?!”

“Jongin is embracing his true monstrous self.”

 

\--

 

Black. All Jongin could see was darkness. But far away he could make out a white spec, soon multiplying rapidly. And then Jongin knew where he was. A field of lilies.

 

a/n the lily often represents death.   
also, this was loosely inspired by the book Ender's Game and the anime/manga series "Attack On Titan"

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this story, someone asked why Sehun killed Baekhyun because it does seem slightly out of the blue.
> 
> That is an excellent question, I shall try my best to explain my thought process behind writing this. 
> 
> Sehun is a sociopath who doesn't have any morals or feelings. He wants to remove anything that irritates him or anything that is in his way (in this case, it was Baek). He also knows that Baekhyun means a lot to Jongin and vice versa but he knows that Jongin is in the army and removing Jongin would be too difficult becuase of his physical alterations and what not. He opts for the easier option, which is obviously Baekhyun. By doing this, not only does he remove Baekhyun from his life, he also causes Jongin pain. It's a win win situation for him here. It also makes the story ironic becuase Jongin was supposed to the the one who has no emotions and feelings (because he went to the army and that's how he was trained) but instead, Sehun, who wasn't chosen to go to the army, ended up being the one who lacked all of that.


End file.
